Attack on Naruto
by Akio Desusta
Summary: An old bloodline was awakened during the chunin exams and everybody thought the bloodline is long gone and how will it affect the user of the long forgotten bloodline (summary sucks but please read this) ON HIATUS UNTIL BREAK
1. Chapter 1

**Yo Akio here, I'm going to try something new. What I'm going to do is upload one chapter of a story I think of and let you decide on which story I should continue through reviews or if you want you can PM me. Okay this is the second choice the first choice was Naruto: Fukkatsu and this will have a slight cross-over between Attack on Titan and Naruto. Okay enough of me blabering and onto the story. And yea the name is lame, I know if you have any sugestions write it in the review.**

 **Attack on Naruto**

 **"** PEOPLE TALKING"

 _"PEOPLE THINKING_

 **"DEMON TALKING** _"_ **"**

 _ **"DEMON THINKING"**_

 **"RASENGAN"**

Chapter 1: Mysterious

There was an old legend about a certain bloodline that caused the human world almost to an end and lengends say it is stronger then any biju. They say the clan lost control of their body and went berserk eating any human that crosses their pass. It was only a decade ago that humanity finally decided to fight back and defeated them all and completely annihilate the whole clan including women and children. The said bloodline was thought to be extinct but no one has proofs of it.

PRESENT TIME

We see a blonde blur jumping from tree to tree pursuing his enemy and his friend that went after the enemy first 'wow my day started out great and how did this happen' he thought and remembered the day the preliminaries were finished.

 **FLASHBACK**

We can see an orange blur jumping from roof to roof to a certain destination. Once the blur stopped it revailed a blonde boy around 13 years old wearing a 'kill me' jumpsuite which was orange. He was pretty short for his age only reaching to 5'1. We find him in front of a ramen shop.

"Oi, jiji 10 bowls of miso ramen" he yelled with a huge grin on his face, for today is a special occasion.

"You look excited today did something happen?" asked the ramen chef, who was beginning to cook the ramen with the help of his daughter.

"Yeah, I made it to the final part of the chunin exams!" he said/yelled excitedly. The first ramen bowl was now set in front of him but didn't remain full for the next one second it was empty.

"Wow, Naruto we're going to root for you the whole way so give us a fight we can never forget"said a beautiful young lady next to the chef.

"Ayame-nee and Teuchi-jiji, don't forget to come watch its in a month." he said while he finished his ramen. "bye I'm going to go look for Kakashi-sensei so he can help me train" and with that he left.

HOSPITAL

Naruto have been searching around the whole village and couldn't find him so he decided to visit sasuke in the hospital. Which is where we are now.

"Why would I tell you where sasuke is you, demon brat" spat the nurse in the front office.

"Hey who you calling a brat I just want to see if my teammate is alright!" yelled naruto angrily for the response he got. The nurse was about to continue argueing until a familiar voice stopped her.

"Naruto keep it down we're in a hospital" said kakashi casually. He knows what naruto actually wants when he saw him in the front office and already arrange for everything.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei I knew you were here, I got a favor to ask you, can you" he was stopped mid-sentence when kakashi put his hand in a stop motion.

"I already know what your going to ask me" he said and saw naruto excited and saw him about to say something but he continued" which is why I got you a tutor to train you"

Naruto's eyes was shadowed by his hair?" its sasuke, isn't it" he asked in a cold voice and looked up with an emotionless face"your training sasuke aren't you?" he continued " I only have one question for you, why don't you train either sakura or I? You can at least create a shadow clone to train us" he stated and left a dumb struck kakashi.

"ahh he'll get over it, oh Ebisu your here can you follow him he went that way" he said as naruto's 'tutor' showed up and he disapeared in a poof. With that order Ebisu left to fetch naruto and begin training.

NARUTO

Naruto is walking by an ally and cursing about everything in the world, until he was surrounded by ninja's that hated him.

"oh look its the demon brat" one of them said and grabbed him " give me that thing that we found in Orochimaru's old lab" he said and the other guy gave him a needle shot thingy to him and then knocked naruto out and insert the chemical inside his body, which they believed were poison. Unknown to them they just unleashed a world threat.

MINDSCAPE

When naruto was awake he was in a place what looked like a sewer.

"oh great now they tossed me in a sewer" he said out loud and when he said that a devilish laugh boomed from every direction.

 **"So what do I owe the presence of my container"** he said and was surprised that naruto wasn't scared to see him and to actually look at him with an emotionless face **"so I see you finally threw that mask away and show your true self, but your still weak"** he added with a disapointed look.

"It's not my fault noboby bothered to teach me and trained me" he said with a hint of anger ringing in his voice.

 **"Since I'm so nice and bored right now how about we make a deal you get find a way to get rid of this seal and I'll train you and teach you most of my knowledge of human jutsu's and taijutsu"** he said as he looked down on the boy.

"Why would I you would just try to destroy the village again" he said casually.

 **"For one it wasn't my fault that I attacked this village, someone controlled me with the sharingan. And I'll even let you know who your real parents are.** " he said and saw naruto raise a eye brow for a moment.

"I'll think about" said naruto and was about to leave until he saw a surprise biju stopped him.

 **"wait so your just going to trust me?"** he asked and naruto shrugged.

BACK TO REAL WORLD

" well that was interesting" said naruto and left.

That night naruto was deciding to take the biju's offer or not, if he accepts he'll know who his parents are and if he didn't he wouldn't know and plus he wouldn't know if kyuubi will tell the truth or not.

"ah what the hell I'll accept it if he tells the truth or not I don't care, I just need the training." he said and left to his mindscape to tell kyuubi it was a deal.

ONE MONTH LATER

The Village Hidden In The leaf is very busy today because very important people were going into the village for the final part of the chunin.

In the stadium all the competitors except for 2 were already there. "sigh... How troublesome sasuke and naruto aren't here yet" said shikamaru which got everyones attention.

"yeah where are they, knowing naruto I'm not surprised he's late but sasuke too" added kiba, every leaf ninja nodded there head agreeing.

"Alright will all the competitors go to the competitors stand except Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga" said the proctor, seeing the confused face of the competitors he added "for you who are wondering what happened to Hayate, he had a horrible accident last night" with that they did what they were told.

"Is Naruto Uzumaki here or not" he asked and exactly when he asked that the the weather got a little windy and storm clouds appear and then disapeared leaving a figure on the ring.

"I am here" the figure said and removed his hood and revailed a blonde that they were just talking about except more taller, handsome, muscular, and NO ORANGE! Peoples jaws were on the floor seeing the new naruto mostly the females except a pinkette.

"Are both fighters ready" the procter asked, seeing them nod he yelled " Hajime!"

"Even though you changed a few things changed about you but fate already decided I win" said a cocky neji.

Somewhere in the stands " watch this fight carefully hanabi, neji has the skills to be in the main family" and seeing her nod he turned back to the arena.

Naruto was dodging neji's attacks with little trouble and he looks like he's bored and wants to sleep. "Hurry up and fight for real, your putting me to sleep here" Naruto said with a yawn which made his opponent grew a tic mark.

"damn you, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!" Neji yelled. 'This is so annoying I'm going to use that jutsu' he thought and getting into a stance. Naruto went in for the finishing blow when he heard neji say "your within range" and yelled Eight Trigrams 64 Palms and began hitting his chakra points.

Naruto fell onto one knee when neji finished his attack and began his speech about fate (I'm not going to write all of that). When he finished his speech naruto smirked and stood up without any trouble which surprised everybody. "I don't think that is hinata's fault you got the seal and if it is why did't she ever use that seal on you when you tried to kill her" naruto said "have you ever thought about hinata and how she feels about you and how she's going to rule the hyuuga, who knows she probably would that whole seal problem if she was the clan head" he ended. "Oh and if your wondering how I'm not injured by that attack its simple really all I did was materialize my chakra around my body and make it solid so it'll give me damage" he explained which caused everyone to raised a brow because the Naruto they knew would never think of that and nobody even knew chakra can do that.

"This seal is all her fault because she's in the main..." before he could finished his sentence naruto knocked him out with one chop on the neck.

"think before you say something so stupid, Hinata wouldn't want this to happen she got no power to stop the seal from happening for she is not the leader of the clan yet and have you ever seen how she looked at you and how determined she was when she fought you, you are her idol and thats how you treat her such a shame" naruto lectured and got off the ring.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki" the proctor yelled and the crowds began to cheer.

 **( Ima skip the other fights its just like in cannon until sasuke and gaara's fight)**

"Alright you two are you ready?" the proctor asked gaara and sasuke seeing them nod he yelled "Hijime!" and got off the field.

Sand began to materialized around gaara and he said " Mother wants your blood and your the perfect thing to proof my existance" and threw a tsunami made of sand sasukes way.

Sasuke evaded the attack by jumping in the air with chakra inhence jump and threw some kunai with explosive tags towards gaara and ran on the wall to the other side of gaara and kept doing that until he saw an opening. He jumped off the wall and ran with a kunai aiming for gaara's liver but jumped back due to sand coming his way and did a fire jutsu but missed. When the fire missed gaara sasuke didn't notice the sand that the fire hit turned into glass.

Up In The Stands

'whats he doing, gaara's weakness is right in front of him' thought naruto. He kept watching the fight and noticed kakashi looking at him and walking towards him.

" Hey naruto, I see the training you took with Ebisu was effective?" he asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes and didn't respond back and kept watching the fight. " Hey I'm talking to you here I asked ' how did your training with Ebisu go?'" he asked again with a more forceful voice.

"uhm.. did you say something"naruto asked and added " I was taught by someone that 'people who doesn't follow the rules are trash but those who abandons a comrade is worse then trash' and you don't even go by your own princible, you desapoint me kakashi" naruto said and walked away.

Back To The Arena

Sasuke evaded more attacks and got in close enough to stab gaara but when he did the sand engolfed gaara and the blade didn't touch him. Sasuke jumped back and began hand signs and electricity resounded around him and he began to run while evading the sand. When he reached the sand dome he struck it and yelled **CHIDORI** and it through the sand and little bit of blood was oozing out of gaara and he was a panicked look on his face and started yelling 'I'M BLEEDING' over and over again.

The whole staduim was now seeing white feather falling down and started getting sleepy. When naruto noticed this he put his hands in a ram handsign and yelled "RELEASE" and looked around and saw ninjas from oto and suna began to swarm around the arena and started attacking konoha shinobi. When he looked down at the arena he saw the proctor fighting what looked like gaara and his siblings sensei Baki and saw gaara left side of his body began to changed to a monster like body and saw his siblings picked him up and ran away with sasuke in pursue.

 **FLASHBACK END**

This is where we find our blonde hero he already passed through konoha genins he knew that were fighting the oto nin and sand siblings leaving only gaara now.

When he arrived at sasukes location he found a half unsealed biju choking sakura and sasuke was knocked out. He was pissed seeing his teammates being strangled and beaten. He couldn't take it anymore and his eyes became red with slitted timples. He rushed to sakura and pulled her out putting her next to sasuke.

"Now its just me and you" Naruto said and charged gaara.

"Mother doesn't want a weakling blood so go before I kill you" gaara yelled and gathered his sand together, seeing naruto not puling back gaara charged his sand which he made turned into spikes and threw it towards naruto.

Naruto used shadow clones to slow down the sand and launch him toward the sky so he can land on a tree on top of gaara. When he got up on the branch he left some Shadow Clones with explosive tags and when the poofed away they each put a tag on the sand. Naruto seeing all the clones gone dropped a few tags and put is hand in a ram sign and the tags exploded making gaara weak and fell unconcious.

"phew its finally over" he said and walked toward sasuke and sakura.

Sasuke regained conciousness and looked around and saw naruto knocked gaara out. He was about to get up to naruto and then notice something strange, the sand began to form around gaara and then a huge racoon formed and slash at naruto " NARUTO! WATCH OUT!" he yelled but he was too late the hand already hit naruto leaving a hole around the left side of his body.

Naruto's body fell on the ground and he had a look of shock on his face.

Then Bu Bum, Bu Bum, naruto can hear his own heart beat. And then he lost conciousness and the last thing he heard and see was something forming around his body and a very loud roar that can be heard around the elemental nations.

Sasuke saw naruto's body began to be covered by muscles and then a huge giant being was in the place of naruto and it let out a huge roar. " Naruto what are you?" that was the last thing he said before he faint.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. OH I WON'T BE UPDATING NARUTO THE NEGLECTED PRODIGY SORRY AND REVIEW AND FAVOURITE**

 **JA~NE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo Akio here with Atttack on Naruto, I would like to thank the people that reviewed here. And to answer carvacho12 question yes later on their will be more people that can turn into a titan and who did this, all I can say is I don't like snakes.**

 **Chapter 2: The Mysterious Old Man**

ROAR! The giant humanoid being roared to the skys, just when that happened a punch was delivered to the giants face by a huge racoon. The giant went flying and then slammed his feet onto the ground to stop the impact.

The beasts looked at each other one clearly pissed and one very cheery. **" Your an ugly monster, aren't you"** the racoon only to recieve a roar back as a reply. The giant humanoid being was running toward the biju with top speed and began punching, kind of like boxing.

The biju was caught off guard because he never seen this type of taijutsu before and weren't able to dodged most of the attacks _**"what is this taijutsu I've never scene anyone fight like this before, what is this monster and where is the blonde gaki from before?'**_ the shukaku thought and then something hit him hard right on the stomache that sent him a few mile away.

The humanoid creature began to slowly walked twords shukaku who was scared shitless now, the titan began to pick up speed and ran towards him and smashed half of the biju's body to sand again and it didn't reform instead shukaku decided to go back to hiding in garra's body. _**"I'm too old for this"**_ he thought and then noticed something that he didn't notice before, the titan has blonde hair, whiskers, and what looks to be a seal mark on its chest not any seal but the seal that seals a biju into a human. _**"don't tell me that that brat is this monster"**_ he exclaimed.

Just then the titan was there and looked down at garra who was now wide awake and scared seeing the giant. "STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK" he yelled and started to shuffle back. The titan just ignored that and grabbed him and just when he was about to squish garra another titan popped out of no where and knocked the other titan. The titan that was down was now melting and a 13 year old blonde popped out of its neck and passed out.

The other titan slowly returned back to a human form and sighed. He was an old man with green eyes and still has some brownish hair left over his white hear. Beside him was a girl the same age but got a blank expression on her face. The man said "Mikasa pick up naruto" he said as he went over the redhead. "Son your lucky we came here today to watch over young naruto over there, Let me tell you something young naruto over feels the same pain as you, the pain of feeling hated, unwanted and all the other feelings you have he toohave. You might not know this but naruto here is a jjinchuriki too and he houses the kyuubi, but even though he got the biju in him he still have his sanity left in him because if you have a precious person that is all that you need. When naruto found the people that believes in him he became happy and swore to protect all that are precious to him. If you find someone that is precious to you, your won't feel the feeling of unwanted anymore, so go out there and find someone that is preicious to youkid, Thats what naruot would have said too y'know well we have to go and it looks like your siblings are here too bye" the man said as he picked the remaining of the leaf ninja up. When he looked back he saw garra with tears in his eye seeing that his siblings really do care for him. The old man smiled and said "common mikasa lets go back to the village to talk to the leader of that village". With that they left.

 **KONOHA**

When they were back in the village the Sand/Sound invasion was over and luckily Tsunade was here during the chunin just to get supplies and leave but when she was about to leave the Sand/Sound invasion began and had no choice but to help the village and heal the wounded. Luckily she was there she managed to save the third but he won't be able to do his hokage duty's anymore because of the seriousness of the wounds and he barely managed to stay alive.

When the stangers came they were told the village cannot be entered unless you want to die but when they saw sasuke they immediately let the strangers and told them to bring sasuke and sakuro to the hospital and told them to just leave the demon brat be because he can heal himself. When that was said the stangers were not happy the man thought _"how can naruto still want to protect this pathetic village, I will not let my grandson be hated anymore and I won't leave you alone anymore naruto"_ he thought and had tears going down his face while walking to the hospital.

"Eren calm down, they will see their mistake in the future and will be ashamed of what they did to our grandson" Mikasa said and saw the old man now known as eren nod and had a determination on his face.

" I will now be able to teach him how to control the titan that is within him" he said with determination "and he will surpass all of us including his father" he said proudly at finally being able to be with his grandson _"minato I'm sorry I left my your son alone most of his life I'm sorry but now I will make things right and train him to be the strongest in bothe the shinabi way and the Titan way_ " he thought.

When they reached the hospital the nurses and doctor saw sasuke and sakura injured and completely ignored naruto. The grandparents both became angry untlil a busty blonde women saw naruto and ran over to them inspecting his condition and sighed "he's fine biut we still need to patch up those wounds come with me to the private treatment room, this stupid people will only try to kill him if we leave him in the open" the busty blonde said " and the names Tsunade Senju" and they shook hands.

"I'm Eren Yeager and this here is my wife Mikasa Akerman, shes not the talkative type" eren responded and mikasa nodded hello, with that they went to the private room.

 **2 days later**

Naruto began to stirr in his bed and he felt like a brick wall hit his head when he was back to conciousness and groaned. That got the occupants in the rooms attention "ahh I see your finally awake" when he looked to the voice he saw a busty women and an old man and old women with her.

He sat up and was surprised not to see the old man hokage and the doctors actually patched him up and not try to kill him which was rare around the konoha hospital. The women that spoke earlier began to speak to the old man and telling him of his condition. They turned back to him and smiled the old man talked first " Naruto we finally meet my name is Eren Yeager and this here is Mikasa Akerman and this is hard to believe but we're your grandparents" Eren said and he expected naruto to start shouting where they were in all his life but what surprised him the most was that he got a tear rolling down his cheeks and asked if there were blood proof just in case someone is trying to hurt his already aching heart again and tsunade showed it to him and he let more tears down and ran to the both of them and gave thema big hug.

"I actually have real relatives that are still alive" he said happily and looked up with a smile that wsrm every persons heart who has actually saw his real smile. Naruto began to asked multiple questions in just one second.

Everybody got dizzy with all those questions that were thrown at them until eren said "whoa whoa whoa one at a time sport" he said while refuffling naruto hair.

"okay this is the qusetions I want to know the most" he said " who are my parents"he asked with a said tone "and do they love me?"

Eren answered " we cannot tell you who your dad is yet but we can tell you who your mom is and yes they both loves you very much"

Mikasa added "They love you with all their heart thats why they chose you as the kyuubi container because they love you. As for your mother her name is Kushina Uzumaki, and I think I got a photo of her somwhere, oh here it is" she showed naruto the picture with his mother talking to a baby that was still growing in her stomache. Naruto cried once more.

A couple minutes later naruto stopped and asked "why can't Ihave my fathers name?"

"you cna't have your fathers name yet because he got a lot of enemy that would do anything to do with him and thats why we're here we came here to train you to be very strong and surpass your father and mother and even us, but first do you know anything about titans?" eren aksed naruto and seeing him shook his head he began to explain. "and you my grandson have that bloodline that your father couldn't unlock until he was at leat 18 years old but you, you unlocked it at 13 years old which shows me that you are ready to get the training " he added proudly.

To say naruto was shocked was an understatement of the century that got both a biju and a bloodline that is even stronger then all the biju's combined. He was very happy to hear that they will be staying with him from now on too, "WHEN DO WE START THIS TRAINING!"

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND DON'T FORGET TO R &R**

 **JA~NE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo Akio here bringing Chapter 3 of Attack on Naruto. And to answer blukmage19r2 Question there will be lots of tough enimies for naruto, It will probably show during Sasuke Retrieval Arc Which will be on a later date and be later explained in the later chapters. And I would like to inform you Orochimaru saw Naruto transform into a titan and is quite 'intrique', so expect a lot of orochimaru gross experiments to be in this. Oh and I plan to take this story all the way to the last naruto arc which is the fourth great shinobi war with a few minor changes to the plot , that is** _ **if**_ **this story got enough supporters for it so I won't be wasting my time on this. Oh yea there might not be a lot of sasuke/sakura moments but I will say this will try to make this sakura different from other storys and sasuke will be his usual self. Okay enough of me rambling and onto the story. Oh and I'll try to find a beta for this story as well.**

Chapter 3: Training Begins!

Naruto was now released from the hospital and walking home in the streets. There were more glares then usual today it seems, but he didn't care for he now knows that his parents did'nt abandoned him and has truly loves him.

When he reached his apartment he wasn't surprised to find a fire starting to form and thought 'must've heard about me and the bloodline I used to stop Gaara and now thinks I'm truly a monster and must've heard I loss control' and sighed.

He looked at his apartment building and was happy that he didn't put any important stuff in there. He went behind the apartment and yelled 'KAI' as the his backyard began to blur and then a basement apeared, he went in and looked for the things needed for the training he was going to go on.

He turned on the lights and looked around and gathered everything important and sealed it into a scroll later sealing it into his wrist. He got out just in time to witnessed the whole building collapse and Ninja's thinking he was dead appeared trying to look like they were trying to save him.

"Hey I'm right here, no need to pretend to 'save' me" Naruto called out to them on a tree top. He saw they had a look of relief on the outside, but in the inside they were thinking 'I thought we had him' 'that demon doesn't know how to die' 'he might turn to that 'thing and kill us if we're not careful' were that thoughts that were crossing their minds.

"Thats great your okay!" The leader of the group said with a fake smile. Naruto nodded and left and when he was gone they were visibly scowling. 'one day we will get him, we just have to wait for the right moment' he thought as he ordered the ninjas to return to their duties.

Naruto was jumping from roof to roof towards the main gate and couldn't wait to start his training.

When Naruto reached the gates he saw his team, his eyes narrowed as he saw Kakashi there, and his grandfather there waiting for him. "I'm here!" he called out to get the peoples attention and stopped talking. Naruto walked over and them and asked " What are you guys doing here?"

Sasuke who was being his brooding self said " We're to see you off, Dobe". Naruto ignored the last part and had a huge smile that can stretch your face.

"Well good to see you've opened up" Naruto replied with a huge smile "Well take good care of Sakura for me will ya?" he added. Sasuke nodded and Sakura walked up.

"Naruto don't cause these people too much trouble" She said, Naruto mocked hurt and she giggled as she gave him a hug.

"Well you changed a lot Sakura, you never hugged me before" he replied as sakura bonked his head with embarassment. Kakashi walked up and was about to say his bidding when Eren looked at his watch and his eyes bugged out.

"Naruto we gotta go your grandma will beat me if we're later then we already are!" Erens was visibly panicked and didn't have time for an answer grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him out of the village.

When they reached the meeting point they saw Mikasa there shapening her weapons and when she saw them coming she continued sharpening the weapon and looked at them with a blank face that scared them to no end. "Your late" was the only thing she said as they began to sweat.

Eren began to say something but was cut off short as he as she threw a kunai too close to his ear and said " shut up and you two will be punished for being one hour late". The two males nodded as they began their training journey.

 **3 Days Later**

Naruto was walking tiredly back to the campsite as the only thoughts in his head was 'I didn't think training will be like going to hell' feeling pain all over his body.

Its only been three days since the training began and he already felt like it was a living nightmare. He walked back to camp and not bothering to change went straight to sleep.

FLASHBACK

"Naruto we will be teaching you some chakra control first"Eren said as Mikasa continued for him "you will be making clones for each training we give you. Okay listen carefully, you need 50 clones for water walking, 50 clones on kenjutsu, and 50 clones on taijutsu. While your clones do these things you will be training how to control yourself when you turn into a titan".

Naruto nodded and asked "why would shadow clones be of any help though".

Eren answered this one " you might not know this but when you use Shadow Clones, when it dispurse the memories comes back to you. Okay I want you to create a Shadow Clone and make it follow Mikasa to the forrest." Naruto nodded and complied.

When the clone dispursed the memories came rushing into his head " NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO DO THE LAUNDRY FOR THE WHOLE MONTH!" naruto yelled dramatically and then stopped "Hey is that the clones memory, the one you were talking about?" he asked and Eren nodded.

"Okay your training begins now! and I want those clones created and begins its training!" Eren yelled in a commanding tone.

FLASHBACK END

Ever since that day his life was a living hell. He did all those training and one time he released his clones all at once and had a headache and bloody nose the whole night.

He slept until morning came and woke up early for training again. "Naruto the progress your going at is great but we have to step the training up a notch" he said surprising Naruto and he continued " We have been informed by the newly formed Hokage of the leaf that a organization called Akatsuki are after the tailed beast and we were told they were made of S-ranked missing nins".

Naruto nodded and began his morning stretches.

"Okay now we need you to create 100 clones for each exercise so you can master it more quickly" Mikasa said. And that was the beginning of the real living hell.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **I KNOW THE CHAPTER IS BORING AND ALL BUT THIS IS HOW NARUTO WILL BE TRAINING FOR THE TIME BEING BUT WILL BE TRAINING ON DIFFERENT THINGS LATER ON. AND SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER AND THE LATE UPDATE.**

 **JA-NE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Akio here bringing you chapter 4 of Attack On Naruto. Well I know the last chapter was boring and short so I will try to make this one the longer maybe over 2k, idk you'll see it when you read it. On with the story.**

Chapter 4: The Betrayal

It's been a few months since naruto started his training with his grandparents and let me tell you it wasn't an easy task.

Naruto stared at the gates of Konoha as he walked back "You are sure gramps. I mean we haven't even finished our training yet, so why are we back in Konoha anyways?" Nauro questioned.

"We're back in the village because the Sandaime Hokage has given his hat to a new Hokage, I think it was the women who helped to mininum the casualties of the attack" Eren stated as they walked to the gates.

"Halt! state your business in Konoha" Two chunin gate guards said simultaciously.

"Genin Naruto Uzumaki and Eren Yeager, and as for why we're here, we're for the ceremony for the new Hokage" **(Mikasa doesn't like the way they treated naruto so she didn't come)** Naruto stated as he handed them their papers and were let in.

They checked the papers and were given access to enter the village. Once they were in the village naruto was being glared at more then usual and heard whispers like 'He really is a monster, I heard he changed into this humannoid thing and started attacking sasuke-sama as he battled the shukaku' 'I heard sasuke-sama stopped him by knocking him out'. Naruto sighed and thought _'people in this village never ceases to amaze me about how idiotic they are'_.

Naruto went back to his apartment as Eren went to gather the supplies that are needed during the training that they weren't finished with.

When naruto arrived to his apartment he wasn't surprised that it was ransacked and most of the things in the apartment was broken. _'Don't know why I want to protect them but oh well, I'm doing this for my parents since they love this village for some reason that I don't know'_.

Later that night the ceremonial for the new Hokage erupted in a lot of drinking contest for the new Hokage to see who can drink the most Sake. Naruto decided to hang out with the Konoha 12 and team Gai.

"So sasuke I hear that you've been training with Jiraiya of the sannin while I was gone" Naruto asked.

"Yea I was being trained but barely since that pervert only trained me in stealth which was to peek on the girls in the Hot Springs, and let me tell you those girls are very vicious" Sasuke said grimly remembering the bathhouse incident.

"Well its a good training since if you just trained in stealth without hiding from someone how would you know if the training is paying off. So the girls are the ones that are supposed to provide you that information" Naruto stated with a smile.

"Naruto-baka stop encouraging him! Hes only supposed to be looking at me and nobody else" Sakura stated and thats when the battle for sasuke started for ino and sakura. Everybody there sweat dropped when that happened.

That night the sky was lit with colors as naruto and the gang watched the fireworks flew into the sky making it more beautiful then it already was.

"Lets go back to the village I'm sure there are lots of games to play" Naruto said with a smile with everyone nodding except sasuke.

"I don't feel like going right now" Sasuke said as a flash of memories with him and his family doing games when events like this happens "I'll catch up with you guys later".

"You sure sasuke?" naruto asked worried for his friend. And seeing him nod, Naruto told the others to go first and that he needed to talk to sasuke and that he'll catch up with them when he was done.

Somewhere in a hidden layor Orochimaru was finally going to take his plans to root. "Tonight is the night I get my sharingan!" he said with grin. _"They should be there now and that improved curse seal reborn coffin he will turn to that thing I saw during the invasion and maybe be stronger if I train him enough"_.

Back to naruto and sasuke "...so just tell me if you have something bothering you alright sasuke". They've been talking for a couple minutes.

"Yeah sure dobe I'll keep that in mind, go on I'll catch up with you guys in a couple minutes" Sasuke said as he looked down on the village. Naruto nodded and shunshined down the mountain where he can sense the others are at.

Just when naruto left 4 figures got behind sasuke and knocked him out.

" Tie him on that tree over there" A girl with light red hair ordered.

"Hey who said you could order us around Tayuya?!" A big man also with red hair whispered at her loudly.

"Keep it down you two" Said a pale looking man with light blue hair.

"Sakon what do we do now?" Asked a guy with black hair.

"Tayuya and Jirobo I want you two to go get water to wake him up and Kiboumaru I want you to keep an eye out since lord orochimaru said that as soon as we got him we are to begin to unleash the chakras into the coffin until it is ready for him to go in" Sakon stated. And was about to do what he said he was going to do when the Tayuya cut him off.

"Hey who said you got to order us around?!"Tayuya said as she was about to continue Jirobo dragged her to some water cause knowing her that argument will last for a while.

Once they were back they splashed sasuke with the water and glared at him trying to look intimidating and it was working alright.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?!" Sasuke yelled "Do you know who I am! I am an Uchiha an elite!"He boasted "You can't beat me" he added as he smirked and activated his curse mark and got lose from the rope and charged at them.

The sound four smirked seeing him smirked, just when sasuke was about to hit Tayuya she disapeared and reapeared behind him delivering a kick to his sides.

Sasuke grunted at the pain as he got up and activated his sharingan.

"Well, well, well a bit feisty are we" Sakon asked/stated as he activated his curse mark too "Show me what you got, weakling" He taunted and with pleasure the anger was given to him.

Sasuke thinking that they can't beat the elite of the elites dashed foward with his sharingan and examine his movements and copied it making it 'hard' for sakon to deliver a hard blow.

About 3 minutes later Sakon had enough of playing and activated the full form of the cursed seal and beat sasuke.

"Y'know we're here to collect you so you can have this power too but seeing as your too weak, I don't think Orochimaruo-sama would want a weakling like you to be his deciple seeing as you can't even beat his underlings" Tayuya stated as she stepped on his stomach making him grunt in pain.

"Why would I follow that traitor and become a missing nin!" Sasuke yelled out.

"Because he knows secrets about Konoha that they didn't tell you about and he knows something about the _massacre_ " she said massecre slowly so it will reached to his attention. "There are many dark things hidden in Konoha, secrets that are only known to the Sandaime Hokage and the village elders. They are afraid you would go missing nin if you found out so they deliberately kept the truth away from you"

"How do I know your not lying and what do you know about the massacre?!" He yelled out at them.

"You would have to come with us if you want to find out and if you want the power to take your revenge" Kiboumaru said for the first time since sasuke was up.

"And to get the full version of the cursed seal" Jirobo stated " And Orochimaru-sama said yours is very special".

Sasuke seemed to think about for a little longer seeing as two sannins wants to take him as their apprentise _'if I go to orochimaru its possible that I get more training then with that pervert that only teach me the water walking exercise and about to teach me the rasengan but knowing him it will take a lot of things to make him focus on that and ifI go to orochimaru I will most likely get more training and learn more jutsu but that rasengan is really strong but orochimaru might have something stronger'_ He thought for a minute and then nodded " I'll go with you but you have to give me the promised training and information."

Sakon nodded and said " Meet us in the west gate at midnight" and they left leaving him there thinking.

He got up and left going to his house and started packing up.

He walked to the west gate and saw someone he doesn't want to see right now.

"Oh, sasuke-kun your finally here. I've been waiting for you!" she said as she ran to him and tried to hug him and he dodged.

"I'm sorry sakura but this is going to be the last time we meet" Sasuke said as he gave her neck a chop and put her on the bench closes to them _'I hope I'm making the right decision'_ was his last train of thoughts as he jumped to the tree line and started tree hopping.

 **Chapter End**

 **sorry for the late update and all and I guess I didn't reach the 2k agreement but I will try on the next chapter.**

 **Ja~Ne**


End file.
